To Bet or Not to Bet
by CoffeePirate
Summary: Tamaki and Kyoya love to make bets. It only makes things more interesting. This time, they bet on whose theme the club will vote for. The winning theme wins either one a prize. What theme will win? I have a proposition for you readers. Want to make this interesting? YOU guys vote on the best theme: SOLDIERS or CASINO. I will write the story based on which one gets a higher vote.
1. Chapter 1

So, it's been almost six months or so since I last wrote any fanfiction. Decided to try it again. Not sure how it will work, or how well I'll write it. I got the idea from something I was working on in my mind. Reviews will be welcome for encouragement as always.

Chapter 1: The Explanation

Kyoya was an honest man. Or, at least as honest as any business man could be. He could at least say that he honored his agreements. In the end, what more could anyone ask for? Nowadays, people are lucky if someone honored legal documents.

Whatever happened, he honored his printed and spoken agreements. That didn't say he never found any loopholes or built any into his agreements.

This being said, the betting must be discussed.

More importantly, the bets with Tamaki.

They started out innocently enough.

I bet you that I can make Haruhi smile first.

I'll bet you won't eat that commoner's food.

I bet you can't make the twins shut up for more than ten minutes.

That one had been hard to win.

At the end of it all though, the betting had been going on for at least two years. They became harder and more frequent. None of the club members knew about the betting. Usually, when Kyoya beat Tamaki, no one wondered about why he was acting strange, as it occurred rather often. And when Tamaki won, there was often a new theme for the club.

But I dither.

With this background, let's continue onward to the story.

* * *

Tamaki rushed into the club room excited.

"Guys! There's a school festival coming up! We have to come up with an idea!" Tamaki looked at the club members with glee, stopping to stare at Haruhi. "We can have a booth that represents commoners! Like a Takoyaki booth!"

The club rolled their eyes at him.

"You do realize this is supposed to reflect how well we can run a business and to showcase our skills, right?"

Tamaki ignored Kyoya and stared at Haruhi, somehow expecting her to agree that it was a great plan.

The twins, however, slung an arm each around his shoulder. "Boss, how could that possibly be a good idea?"

"It's a tribute to the commoners! Can we do it Kyoya?"

"We'll see."

Others barely looked at Kyoya, knowing he'd manage to put a stop to this.

Kyoya, on the other hand, had plans to go with it. He always enjoyed making a new bet, and Tamaki was certain to agree to this one.

"Please Kyoya?" Tamaki tugged on Kyoya's shirt, trying to look as pitiful as it would take to make him agree.

"Why don't we talk about this later."

"Yeah! Come on guys, let's do our best today!" Tamaki raced off to check that everything was set up for the girls.

Kyoya, on the other hand, sat at his usual table with his notebook, a sanctuary of sorts amidst all the girls who would normally bother him. Most of the time, regardless of what he was actually doing, everyone assumed he was doing _something_ important. In actuality, most times he just wrote what came to mind. Almost like a diary.

Sometimes he actually worked. There were plenty of times he actually worked, but when he didn't, he kept a paper of his calculations close by in case anyone got too close.

As the girls slowly filtered in, a few glanced in Kyoya's direction, but all of them found their way over to other hosts. Kyoya noted who each girl was, wrote down their name and who they requested.

He liked to keep track.

Looking around the room, he watched each of the hosts.

As per usual, Tamaki was surrounded by women. They hung on his every word.

Kyoya knew these girls were relatively smart, though they never acted that way here. On the other hand, many of them were here only to find a husband that their families would approve of to run the family business.

Mori and Hani were sitting with a few girls. Mori supervised Hani as he ate his fill in sweets.

Kyoya felt several stabbing pains where his wallet was. Hani's sweets obsession cost far more money than almost anything else in the club. With the exception of Tamaki's themed costumes, of course.

He barely glanced at the twins all over each other. Their fans generally watched them, squealing loudly instead of talking to them.

Finally, he glanced at Haruhi. He was most surprised at her success. For someone who wasn't bred to entertain, but she seemed to have a certain charm.

He shook his head and turned back to his notebook.

He then began writing about a few things that were on his mind and waited for the end of the club.

* * *

At the end of the day, when all of the girls filed out, waving at the members, they closed the doors and relaxed.

"These girls get more obnoxious every day!" Kaoru said, leaning back in his chair.

"They never know when to stop talking!" Hikaru added.

"They aren't _that_ bad." Haruhi commented from her chair. "They're just…strange sometimes."

"You're too nice sometimes Haruhi," the twins chorused. Haruhi shrugged and began to pack her things up.

"We'd better get going or we'll be late for class."

"Got it Haruhi!" The twins skipped out after her to their next class.

Tamaki, in the meantime, had been shouting something about the despicable twins or some such thing. Most of the club ignored him by now.

Mori carried Hani out of the club room, also heading towards class. The two waved at Tamaki, though he didn't seem to notice while he was brooding in the corner.

Now that the others were gone, Kyoya toyed with the idea of telling Tamaki about the bet, but decided that it would be best to tell him after school. Instead, he wandered over to Tamaki and hit him on the head with his notebook.

"We need to go before we're late for class."

Tamaki jumped up.

"Oh! Yeah! You're right. We mustn't let our grades fall any."

Kyoya ignored the comment, not sure if it was meant as an insult to his grades being just a bit lower than his, but decided to brush it off. "Let's hurry up then."

* * *

Once school let out, Kyoya held back, putting his things away in a more orderly fashion than many of his peers.

Tamaki tapped his shoulder, his bag at his side.

"What are you doing, Kyoya? You don't usually take this long."

"I have a proposal for you."

Tamaki took a step back. The majority of conversations that started this way, never ended well.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to wolfgirl336699 and a guest writer. Your reviews made me happy and helped motivate me. :) On to the story!

Chapter 2: The First Bet

"You want to have a Takoyaki booth, correct?" Tamaki nodded, uncertain. "Then I have a proposal for you."

Tamaki chewed his bottom lip for a moment thinking.

"What is your proposal then?"

"We each pick a theme for next week. If the others agree to your theme, you win and we have a Takoyaki booth. Within reason, of course. It will still be made as high class as we can make such a thing. If I win, however, I get one free pass to make you accept a bet. Do you agree?"

Tamaki turned it over in his head while Kyoya watched. He knew the host king would accept. It was tailored to be something he'd think he could win.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Tamaki stuck his hand out and Kyoya shook it.

"Then we're agreed. Starting tomorrow, whomever's theme wins, gets to choose what our school festival idea will be."

* * *

Tamaki made his way back to the car to go home, turning ideas over in his head. What kind of theme would he use? What would the other club members want to do?

Climbing into the car, he played with a strand of golden hair, thinking about past themes.

He didn't want to do another tropical theme because Haruhi would probably be against it. The last time they'd used one, she stayed in her school uniform instead.

Perhaps they could try a winter theme? Christmas would be fun, but that was too far off. He put the idea away for later, thinking that the lights and trees would put everyone in a good mood.

Maybe…a soldier theme! They'd already tried the police theme, but this would certainly be an interesting one!

As the car pulled up to the house, he was thinking of what their costumes would look like…

* * *

Kyoya walked into his room and set his bag next to his desk. Sitting down, he took out his notebook and looked through it for ideas.

The notebook, among other things, contained several ideas for club themes. He looked at the page dedicated to these, and scanned his top five list near the bottom. It was scratched out in several places to include new ideas or to replace ones that they'd used.

TOP FIVE THEMES:

Aristocratic

Teachers

Tropical

Alice in Wonderland

Casual/A Day in the Life of…

Cherry Blossom Festival: Try for repeat

Angels and Demons

Casino

He looked at his list and sighed. He actually hated some of the themes, but he wasn't about to turn down an idea that would be popular with the ladies.

He ran a hand through his black hair. A few years ago, he would have never had a thought like that. Something that was popular with the ladies. It sounded stupid in his head. He only ever cared enough to keep his father happy. He knew that keeping other people happy was essential to business, but now he was going so far as to this?

He let out a sigh. At least he was enjoying himself. Before, he'd kept everyone else happy, and never really cared enough about his own happiness. Well, he didn't really go out of his way to make himself happy, but this was certainly an unforeseen side effect.

He looked back down at his list and read them over again.

The Aristocratic style seemed like a good plan, but Haruhi might not want that one because Tamaki would try to put her in a dress.

The twins would probably like the angels and demons idea. They would want to take advantage of that idea. Hani would like the angel idea, but Haruhi might think the idea was too annoying. Plus Tamaki might mention putting her in a dress.

But the casino style could have its benefits. The style could work for Haruhi and the twins would like the idea of playing games. That idea would have to do. The twins and Haruhi were the ones to win over. Hani would do either and Mori would agree with him. Casually mention that Usa-chan could be dressed up with them, and he might even get their votes.

Smiling, he leaned back in his chair.

This was the idea to go for.

He pulled out his homework and started trying to solve the problems.

* * *

The next day began a little chilly, being the second week of November, but beautiful nonetheless. Haruhi walked into the school, waving when necessary, to the girls who knew her from the host club. She walked to her first class and sat down near the back.

There weren't assigned seats, but sitting in the back offered her a view of the whole class. Plus it kept more people from looking at her because they were frequent visitors to the host club, or because they were amazed that there was a commoner in their midst.

She really hated these rich kids sometimes.

The twins sauntered into the room and spotted Haruhi in the back. Identical grins lit up their faces as they skipped to her seat.

"Haruhi! You're here early today!"

She shook her head at the two of them.

"My dad didn't have to get up early today, so I was able to use our bathroom. Normally, he takes too long putting on his make up that I have to rush to school."

"Man," Hikaru shook his head. "It must be terrible only having one bathroom."

"Yeah! We have about two bathrooms per person at our place!" Kaoru added.

"Do you really need that many bathrooms?"

"Of course not, but it's nice!" The two explained.

Haruhi shook her head and pulled out her books for the class.

* * *

Tamaki and Kyoya walked to the club room and arrived before the others.

"So, Kyoya, do you have your theme idea yet?"

"Of course I do. What would make you think I wouldn't?"

Tamaki shrugged but didn't answer. Kyoya sat at one of the larger tables and Tamaki followed suit, sitting across from him.

"Tamaki, could you give them both of our ideas as your own?"

"What? Why?"

"If we tell them one of them is my idea, they may pick it just because they are afraid of me."

"Oh. That's true. What is your idea? I picked soldiers!"

"A casino theme." He said it blandly, amused at Tamaki's theme. "I won't say more than that, but let's not go into too much detail for either idea."

Tamaki, having thought of all the possibilities he could do with his theme, gaped at him.

"If you try to present our ideas as yours, but you can't answer questions about my theme, they'll pick yours simply because it's more developed." The door behind them opened, and the other members entered, talking. Kyoya continued whispering, "Just tell them they need to pick between soldiers and casino. Okay?" Tamaki nodded as the other club members sat down to join them.

"What's with all the whispering?" Hani watched the two curiously, while hugging Usa-chan. "Are you guys making secrets?"

"Actually, we were talking about theme ideas for next week! But, we need your help. We can't decide between the two…"

"What two themes are you looking at boss?" The twins looked at them curiously.

"Soldiers and casino! Give us your answer by Friday and we can make preparations over the weekend!"

"Soldiers…" Kaoru started.

"…and casino?" Hikaru finished.

"Those sound really fun!" Hani laughed and poked Mori. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah." Mori nodded.

Haruhi kept silent, but mentally wondered whether any of them were ever serious about anything.

"So, let us know by Friday, got it? Now let's get started! Good luck today everyone!"

The girls started flooding in and everyone left to meet their guests with the same question on their minds; who would win the bet?

* * *

AN: So, there it is, but I have a proposition for you readers. Want to be more involved? Want to make this interesting? **YOU guys vote on the best theme: SOLDIERS or CASINO.** I will write the story based on which one gets a higher vote. And if you have other bets or themes you want them to make or use, send them in and I'll see if I can incorporate them. Just make sure to vote! : )


End file.
